


Cookie

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Cordelia gives Buffy some advice.  Will Buffy bite?





	Cookie

I woke with a jerk, falling over the sheet, trying to stand upright and ready.

“Oh Puh leese.” She rolled her eyes.

I blinked mine. “Cordelia?” I asked. I thought you were dead. “Oh crap!” I thought instantly, my mind adding vampire!

“I'm not dead.” Cordelia deadpanned. “Does this body look dead to you.” I gave her a good once over, gave her another, cut my eyes one last time. She arched a brow at me. “Okay, Dykadelic, put your eyes back in and listen up.”

“You.” She looked at me, sighing. “You, are F'n up big time.” 

“Huh?” I scrunched up my face, wondering, what the hell.

She blew out an exasperated breath, throwing in a disgusted sigh, complete with another roll of her eyes. “You have totally missed every clue, ever given to you.” 

“Are you ever gonna fess up?” She looked at me and I just sat flabbergasted on the edge of the bed. Really, what could I say or do? I didn't know what the hell was going on.

“Okay look.” She hesitated and cut her eyes up to the ceiling, muttering. “Damned cryptic bull shit, can't let anything be easy.” She blew out an aggravated breath. “Oh F it!”

She looked back at me. “I'm the PTB baby, so listen up” She started pacing. “I love Angel, but Angel is not your soul mate, never was, never will be. He's dead. Like 300 years dead. It ain't never gonna happen. All guys say that to get the goods, so get over it already.” She stopped suddenly, glaring at me, before pacing again. “Spike, nada, dead again, and let me tell you, just so you'll know, vampires have a glamour, it's like a spell to cover up what they look like, cause let me tell you, without it, well what the hell do you think a 300 year old dead guy looks like?” 

She stopped again, shaking her head. “Gross.”

She went right back to the pacing. “That immortal, again, dead guy, kept alive by a spell.” She looked at me and kept on walking back and forth. “The other guys, totally not the other half, matter of fact give up the guys all together, okay?” 

She moved in closer to me, leaning over. “That girl, the Asian, not the one.” She straightened up. “Do you even know how soul mates operate?” 

I nodded no, cause I guess I didn't. Cor blew out another aggravated breath. “If you are destined, soul mates, you either cling together or rail against each other and since you're not clinging and in love you're most likely in the other category of fighting or hating or killing.” She took in a breath, adding. “Get over it already.” 

I must've looked like a DF, you know, dumb plus the F word. She turned on me. “Let me put it in simple terms. You.” She pointed at me, poking her finger into my forehead. “You are not dough anymore. You are a fully baked cookie.” She stood upright. “An old ass cookie at that.” She smirked. “Simply put: You are done baking.” She eyed me, glaring. “It's time.” She started to fade. “You're a cookie. A stupid, old cookie.” 

I heard her voice fade as she finally disappeared. “You know what has to happen. So wake the hell up and catch a clue for God's sake.”

“Wake the hell up!” I sat up abruptly, my heart beating frantically in my chest.

I sighed and figured I was not going to get back to sleep anytime soon. I dressed and went on down to the kitchen, where I found Willow puttering around. “What are you doing up so early?” I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Restless I guess.” She went about making coffee, turned, scrunched up her eyes and stated. “Cordelia is one of the Powers that Be.” 

“Did she visit you? Cause she visited me.” 

“What did she say to you.” Will asked.

I thought about it a few seconds, shrugged my shoulders. “Something about Me Cookie, old cookie.” 

Willow laughed. “She was a cave woman? So not the Cordelia I knew.”

I laughed, spilling a bit of the coffee that Will handed me. “Well, no not cave woman, but that was the gist of it.” I blew on my coffee before giving it a taste. “What did she say to you?”

Willow kinda deflated a bit and sagged on the bar stool. She pursed her lips thinking. “I think it was something like, yours is coming but you weren't gonna like it and I needed to help otherwise you'd never be happy and your kids wouldn't be born.” She shrugged her shoulders, adding. “Of course that's me reading between the lines and it could've also been, Listen to reason or masturbate and live alone?” 

“Good things to know, I guess.” I nodded as I pondered it. “Hey Will...” I waited 

“Huh?” She looked at me.

“Do vampires have some kind of glamour, that makes you see them as something else, as opposed to what they really are?” 

“That's a Giles question?” We both sighed. “Well, that's out for now, so I guess we could ask Dawn and Andrew to do some research.” 

We both nodded, agreeing. 

Kennedy fell in through the kitchen door, looking hungover. She sighed and massaged her temples with her hands. “Oh my God. I swear I can never catch a good nights sleep, at all... ever.” 

Willow and I watched her, both keeping quiet, waiting for her to continue. She stomped over to the coffee pot and stared at it, as if it could read her mind and give her a cup of coffee. Will being the good girlfriend that she always is, took pity and got the big baby a cup and filled it to the brim. Kennedy relaxed, sighing and sipped the brew as if it were the only sustenance she'd ever had. She turned looking at us. “Did you guys dream?” She waited a bit, adding. “Cause I did and boy let me tell you.” She made a face as her words died off, shaking her head as if trying to clear the cobwebs. Finally she'd made her decision. “You know what, never mind.” She walked out of the kitchen and left us pondering over what the hell was going on.

“Cryptic.” I said, sipping my coffee, smiling just a tiny bit. Will nodded in agreement.

“You know what?” Kennedy appeared back in the doorway, causing our heads to turn towards her, waiting. “Faith...” Kens words died again, her head again, shaking back and forth. 

“Sometimes its best to just rip that band-aid off.” Will offered, trying to help. I decided to try and help as well, prompting. “Come on Ken spill. What did Faith do this time?”

Ken looked at us abruptly. “That's just it. She didn't do anything. It's like she didn't have any kind of control at all. She was freaked out, asking what the hell is happening.” Ken scrunched up her forehead. “You know she's the carrier that's bringing over those tomes, maybe she read from one of them or something, cause all I'm saying is there was some pretty freaky shit going on in that dream.” 

“Baby, just tell us.” Will, walked over, touching her arm, comforting her.

She sighed. It's like we were trapped on Sesame Street or something like it. That Count Chockula dude had her pinned down, teeth gnawing at her neck, counting her fingers and toes; tiny muppets or whatever dancing around her, telling her time is counting down, each of them counting out a number along with the count.” She looked at us, continuing. “Didn't Angel and Spike turn into puppets or something, maybe they're... well I don't really know.” She looked off in space and we sat quietly, waiting, trying not to interrupt. “One minute vamp puppet, next minute she got bashed upside the head with Oscar's trash can and then the next she was getting pecked to death by Big Bird. I tried to help and it pecked me to death as well.” 

I laughed and spilled my coffee, lowering my eyes.

“It's a big fucking bird!” She retorted. “They weren't all cuddly and nice they were evil, scary, all teeth and claws.”

Will nodded as if in agreement. “Well, if she was bringing over one of the books of the dead, she most likely did flip through it, however, I'm not so sure she'd attempt to give the pronunciation a chance.” She looked over to me, shrugging. “It's Faith.” I nodded, cause yeah, that was definitely Faith.

Ken sighed, and shook her head in disbelief. “You know you two need to change your opinions of her, right? She's leading, doing good, fighting for what's right, been real discreet and diplomatic with everyone and you two want to keep her as that same sixteen year old from way back when. She's grown up, she assured, smart and the way you two always make cracks about her pisses me off.” 

Ken crossed her arms over her chest, glaring.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as she kept on. “You know I'm right Buffy. The only thing she hasn't ever had from the two of you is a chance. And I mean a fair chance.”

I scoffed, not willing to let Ken get the upper hand on me but Kennedy beat me to it. “I'm not saying she didn't deserve some of the stuff that she got, and she never has either, by the way.... all I'm saying is that maybe you could cut her some slack, acknowledge that she's been doing a pretty kick ass job for quite a while now and take her for what is she now.”

I looked over to Willow, who shrugged. Kennedy added. “Slaying shouldn't be a pissing match and just in case you didn't know.... She's kinda actually 'the' Slayer. The line does run through her. Granted you, your friends and all your ex's might not think so, but well the truth sucks and hurts.”

I narrowed my eyes, not liking her words and watched her pour another cup of coffee and stomp out of the kitchen, her voice fading. “Plus, you two could choke a horse with all that sexual tension.”

I gave a sharp glance towards Willow. “I can see why she got pecked to death.” I deadpanned as Willow smiled over at me, before adding, “Well, she's very peckable.... and she's not wrong about all that tension.” 

I looked down at the counter top, glancing around for something to change the topic. I grabbed the cookie jar and picked through it, grabbing up the biggest chocolate chip cookie in the jar. I contemplated it. “Well if I'm a cookie.” I took a big bite, chewing and talking around the treat. “I wonder if this constitutes eating myself?” 

Willow just smiled at me and sipped her coffee. She leaned towards the window, peering out as we heard car doors from outside. “Looks, like she's here early.”

The knock sounded shortly. “Come on in.” Willow called out. We sat waiting as Faith bounded through the door, dropping her bag onto the floor and flung a backpack off to the side. She immediately, opened it and pulled out a pillow case, and fingering it gently, hefted it out toward Willow. “Here.” She stated, scrunching up her face. “Get this thing away from me.” 

Willow looked at her, concern written across her face. “You didn't read it did you?” She asked.

Faith made this 'are you f'n kidding me face' before asking, “Did you bump your friggin head? Hell, naw, I didn't read it, but it didn't stop it from talking to my ass the whole trip over.” She dropped the case on the counter top. “And the damned thing ate all my clothes.” She paused in disbelief. “All my friggin clothes. Every thing.” She stretched out the words. “I had to go into this gift shop and buy some crap just to wear and you wouldn't believe it.” 

She threw herself onto a stool at the counter, unzipping her leather jacket, opening it and showing us her new blue monster shirt. “Can you believe this shit?” She asked. “I'm trying to control the damned book and it takes a bite of my shirt, bit the boob cups right off my bra.” She looked up at us, her mouth open in a WTF is happening face, complete with shoulder shrugs. “Right on the friggin plane. In front of all those friggin people!” 

She noticed the coffee pot and looked at us, waiting for an invite. We nodded yes and she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat back down, continuing. “The only store there in that po dunk airport was friggin Sesame Street.” I laughed and she looked up at me in horror.

She scoffed. “Ah, fuck Kennedy.” Will and I both laughed, eyeing her.

“It's not funny.” We laughed harder and louder. “It's not funny!” Her voice louder this time. She tried to change the subject. “All my friggin clothes are ate up.” She looked at us. “All I have to wear is Cookie Monster crap.” 

Well that kind of shut me up, a lot, Will too. Faith mashed a button on her shirt and Cookie Monster spoke. “Cookie!” She mashed the button again. “Me want Cookie.” Once more she hit the button. “MMMMMM cookie.” Her look one of exasperation and horror.

“Can you believe it? Seriously all my clothes, all; pajamas, short sets, t shirts, underoos and socks.” She looked around. “Where's Ken anyway?” She asked.

We pointed upstairs. She nodded and continued to drink her coffee. “This is good.” She offered, before sliding that case closer towards Willow. “Uhm, that thing is freaky. It looks like its covered in somebody's face, it talks and bleeds and will upchuck worse than Linda Blair if you're not careful and it bites and I mean like a shark.” She pulled up her pants leg showing us a huge bite mark on her leg.

“Damn.” I muttered looking at the angry bite. “Let me clean that up for you.” I retrieved the first aid kit from underneath the sink and listened to Faith hiss as I poured antiseptic over her leg. 

She looked at Will while I doctored and bandaged her leg up. “Red, you think you can check my aura or something, see if something is messing with me?”

Will looked to her. “Yeah, what's going on?” She asked.

Faith, blew out a big breath of air. “It's stupid, I know.” She hesitated, sucked up her pride and just let it go. “It's like I'm getting attacked by a kids show or something.” She looked at Will, completely serious. “It's crazy I know but it feels so real and I'm dying every night, and most of the time, Kennedy is there with me, both of us die.” 

Faith sat up straighter, as if remembering something important. “And Cor is bugging the hell out of me.” 

Casually, Will asked her. “So what's Cor saying?”

Faith leaned over, plundering through her bag. “She keeps telling me to eat the f'n cookie. It's time to eat the f'n cookie.” I spat my coffee out over the entire counter, trying to hurry and clean up the mess I just made.

Faith plopped a bag of Oreo's onto the counter-top. “So I bought a bag of cookies and I'm eating them, but she's still not freakin happy.” 

She knocked the Oreo's with her hand lightly. “Maybe that's not the kind of cookies she's talking about?” She shrugged again. 

“Oh no?” Will questioned. “What type of cookie do you think she means?”

Faith looked at her like she was out of her mind. “Uhm, Chipsahoy? How the fuck would I know?”

She got up, looking back at us. “I'm going to see Ken. You two are bat shit crazy... cute,” She winked at the two of us. “But still bat shit crazy.” She smiled and up the stairs she went.

“Well.” Will stated. “Guess we know what Cor was saying now.” 

I pointed at her, glaring. “You zip it. My cookie is staying in the jar.”

“Just saying, cookie's gotta be ate and monster's in the house.” Will smiled into her cup of coffee, giving me the evil eye. “Plus it's better than eating your own cookie. And she's pretty damned delectable.” 

I kinda nodded, agreeing with her on that point.

The day drug on, with Kennedy and Faith being gone for most of it. Will and I just kind of vegged out on the couch, watching TV and chatting. It was starting to get dark when the dynamic duo bounded back into the house. 

I watched as Faith fell back onto the sofa, shopping bag in tow. She saw me eyeing her, and shrugged. “Got some new leathers; pants, vests, boots, belt and check it out.” She pulled out two new leather jackets, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. “Two for one, black and dark brown.” She squealed or “Squeeed” to be more precise. 

I don't think I've ever seen her with such a huge grin before. She gave me a wink and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, accentuating the wink and took a beer from Kennedy, who sat right next to her, clinking their bottles as they relaxed and propped up their feet.

“So....” Faith stated, before looking over at me. “Dinner?” 

My mouth kind of opened and I sat up, not knowing what to say. “Uhm...” My voice trailed off.

“Geeze, what are you spastic?” She asked. She made a face at me and turned to Willow. “So, Red.... Dinner. Got any plans or can me and Ken run to Romano's and get a few things? OR, you wanna maybe us all go, sit down and eat like humans for a change?”

Kennedy sat up. “Oh yeah,” She sighed. “That place is so good, it's almost...” She hesitated thinking for a word.

“Better than sex?” Faith filled in.

Kennedy, glared at her, pointing her finger at her. “Don't start no shit Lehane.” 

Faith laughed. “What'd I tell you bout waving that finger around a room of lesbians?”   
I choked on my air, coughing, my face surprised. I looked at Faith. “You're a lesbian?”

Now it was Faith's turn to look at me like I was nuts or worse, like I was on something. “Seriously? You can not be that naive.” She laughed and clinked beers with Kennedy. She hoisted herself off the couch, looking to Kennedy. “Come on, lets go make a huge order and bring it back. We can hit red box while they're getting our order ready.” 

They started for the door. “Don't worry, we'll get a bunch of appetizers, entrees and desserts for us all to mix and share.” They laughed, bumping shoulders and left.

I looked to Will, who smirked. “You know, I don't think we really need dessert. We have cookies here.” She laughed and ran out of the room.

 

*

 

Dinner was really good. The conversation was even better. Faith really has matured; she's well read and knows a little bit about almost everything. I mean she was even conversing with Will about those books she brought over, offering different insights as to what might be going on with them. 

We kind of just all sat on the floor, around the coffee table, pillows haphazardly thrown around the area, just talking, eating, laughing, sharing food. The wine and mood flowed easily. I have to say, that with Cordy's influence, I was seeing Faith on a different level, meaning that she was now occupying a space in my 'could be a good match column'. She was certainly beautiful.

Her eyes, are a light caramel; clear amber, with dark brown flecks speckled around, giving an iridescent quality.

Her lips, they're lush, plush, full with her bottom lip showing a slight indention right in the center of it. They looked pillow soft.

She has this small cleft in her chin, just big enough to rub your thumb or your tongue across or over it. I could imagine just resting right there in that spot. Well, that's until you notice those dimples in her cheeks. Which you could just sink into and become lost. 

If you get close enough to her, you can see a little speckling of freckles across her nose. 

She has a fantastic smile and when she does smile, and its a real one, wow, it's enough to melt even the coldest of hearts.

And oh my, I think I've had way too much wine. We had this shy, smile, blush thing going on between us and our eyes were continuously finding and getting lost in each others. 

I think I might be in trouble.

“So when are you heading back to England?” I asked her, trying to break myself out of my reverie.

 

She sipped her wine. “I head out in the morning.” She popped another goat cheese stuffed pepper into her mouth.” She sighed, smiling. “Oh, God, this is so good.” She held one out to me on her fork, nodding for me to give it a try. I blushed, and slowly moved forward, allowing her to feed me. It melted in my mouth. “Mmmmm.” I nodded. “That is good.” 

She nodded and leaned back against pillows, letting her eyes close as she smiled and just basked in the meal and the company. 

“So, what movie did you get?” I asked. 

She sat up. “Well there's this new one out: The mountain between us. It's supposed to be good, plus it's a chick flick, so I figured you'd love it.” She smiled at me, got up, got the DVD and went to put it in the player. I smiled big, thinking that she'd picked out this movie just for me, because she thought it'd make me happy.

“Oh, not us.” Kennedy said, getting up and pulling Will with her. “We're taking our dessert and wine and we're heading up.” She smiled as she led Willow around us and up the stairs.

Faith looked at me. “So you want to call it a night? Or, watch the movie and continue with the festivities?” She pointed to our feast covering the coffee table.

I sipped my wine, smiling at her. “Continue, please.” She smiled back at me, put the movie in and came back over and plopped back down on the pillows. She clicked play on the remote and settled in to watch the movie.

The air was thick around us, electrical. I kept stealing glances at her and when she'd catch me staring, her smile would just blossom, followed by a slight blush. It was adorable.

Faith and adorable? Can you believe it. We had a such a horrid past between us and now, right here, with all those years behind us, I couldn't for the life of me remember why we didn't act on all this friction between us before. We spent so much time, running away from the intensity between us, battling because we were probably terrified of our feelings. We really were fools. 

I mean, not that I'm all that smart now, but... this feeling, well it's overwhelming, overpowering and it's so strong that it's scary. We were so young back then and having all this current, well, I'm amazed that either of lived through it, hell we almost didn't.

She speared another stuffed pepper with her fork and I whimpered as it slowly made it's way to her mouth. She paused and glanced at me. “You want?” 

I nodded yes and leaned into the fork, gently pulling the sweet spicy goodness into my mouth. I sighed and thought, oh you haven't tried my cheesecake. I sat up and forked a nice, piece of my salted caramel cheesecake toward her. “You haven't tried this.” 

She leaned in and I watched her lips slowly take the cheesecake in. I might have gotten too big of a bite for her. She laughed, wiping at her lip. “That's a pretty big bite there.”

I smiled and looked at the remnants on her lower lip. I nodded in agreement, wiping my thumb over her lip. 

My heart started beating in my head, speeding up like a freight train. My breaths hitched as I looked from her lips to her eyes. My body like a magnet, slowly but surely leaning into her. Electricity crackled around us, static built up. Her eyes mirrored mine, back and forth from my eyes to my lips. Slowly, closer until only a fraction separated my lips from hers, our breaths raspy, shaky, shallow. We hesitated, frozen, waiting, the intensity building, breaths becoming sharper. 

Our lips collided, a gentle wash, a sweet suction: Slow, steady, moist, sighs breaking through the cracks, breaths following. Our tongues hesitant, gentle, soft, cascading over each other; taking, tasting and reveling in all the overflowing emotions. 

We were lost in a haze of white, hot, deliciousness.

The DVD and TV clicking off broke us out of our daze. We slowly pulled apart, both taken aback, confused that the movie was over. I glanced at the clock and realized that we'd been kissing for nearly two hours. 

I looked up at Faith and realized that her lips were swollen, and figured that mine must look the same. “That was some kiss.” She whispered, raking her fingers through her hair. I could only nod at her in agreement. “Yeah, yeah it definitely was.” I finally answered, my breaths shaky, my nerves on overdrive.

We sat quietly, each of us smiling like fools, little furtive glances, giving us away, well the glances and the constant blushing. 

“So, I guess we should take all this to the kitchen and call it a night?” I half asked, half stated. 

She nodded, answering. “Yeah.” She got up and started picking up the leftovers and taking them into the kitchen, “It was nice though, yeah?” She called back to me. 

I entered the kitchen after her. “It was very nice.” I replied. “I think the rest of the living room can wait til tomorrow.” 

We walked up the stairs, quietly, her following behind me and we stopped just outside my bedroom door. Our nerves kicked in, making us a bit awkward. She pulled in a breath and squeezed my hand. “Goodnight.” She whispered and she turned to leave. I squeezed her hand, stopping her. She turned and waited. “The en-suite is in my room, if you want to shower or anything before bed.”

She nodded. “Thanks, I'll get my stuff.” I watched her as she went into the guest room. I opened my door and went inside, my head reeling. 'What in the hell are you doing?' I asked myself.

I sat on the bed and waited, watching as she hesitantly, made her way back into my bedroom. She kind of stalled as she closed the door behind her. She stood frozen, seemed to square herself and pulled in a deep breath. “I'm just gonna go ahead.” She motioned to the bathroom, waiting. “Yeah.” She breathed out and walked toward and entered the bathroom and closed the door.

I looked at the ceiling and blew out a long, slow breath, trying not to think of the water or where it was running, or what she was touching. Well, it's a bit too late for that, cause that's all I can think of.

By the time the water cut off, I was sweating. My heart was flopping around in my chest. My eyes, since I couldn't see straight, were most likely crossed. She came out in the most hilarious pajamas I'd ever seen: Cookie Monster. I laughed out loud. She smirked at me, her face brightening and nodded her head, her hands making that bring it gesture. She took all my jibes in stride. Her dimples had just hit the Guinness book of world records, because they were huge, her embarrassment factoring in.

She held out a bag to me. I slowly walked toward her, reaching out to take the bag. “Don't ask me why.” She shrugged. “Cor just wouldn't leave me alone. She said I had to get these for you.” 

I opened the bag and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts with a matching tank top. They were light brown with dark brown triangles all over them. 

She pulled in a breath and I guess after not being able to think of anything to say, just shrugged. 

I smiled at her. “Lemme grab a quick shower and I'll model them.” I ran into the bathroom and wondered what the hell did my mouth just do. 

I shook my head in disbelief, berating myself. I always got myself into the worst situations. 

After the quickest, coldest shower I could muster. I peeked out the bathroom door and noticed her lying across my bed. My eyes, followed by my mind, followed by other body parts and oh my God, they all betrayed me.

She looked over at me and sat up expectantly. “Well, come on Summers, lets see.” 

I blew out a breath and stepped out. I turned around, showing off the pajama set. Faith, got up, walked over and around me. “I don't get it.” She stated, scrunching up her forehead. “What's it supposed to be?”

I scoffed, pointing at the dark brown triangles. “It's chocolate chips. I'm a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie.” 

She froze and looked right at me, her brain doing some kind of math in her head. You could see she got the answer and she moved towards me, stalking, causing me to back up slowly, the wall stopping my retreat.

She fingered my pajamas, her index finger, ran over a few... morsels and she stepped even closer to me. “You're a cookie?” She asked, barely a whisper.

I moved to my right to make a getaway and her left arm shot out, her hand touching the wall, blocking my retreat, her body slowly inching even closer.

I moved to the left and her right arm shot out, her hand stopping at the wall, still moving closer to me. “Her mouth moved achingly close to my ear and she breathed out. “You're a cookie?”

I nodded yes, my breaths fast, my chest heaving against hers.

Her eyes pierced mine, holding me locked in place, causing the electricity to ramp up. “No more running.” She whispered and her lips met mine.

Next thing I know we're naked, well at least I know I am. I'm facing down on my bed, her fingers are inside of me, a couple of them rubbing against each side of my clit. She's biting and breathing and tonguing up and down my back, against my earlobe, her other hand grasping my breast and before I know it, I'm climaxing like crazy. I start apologizing, cause I know it's a bit premature. She whispers in my ear. “No worries, we're not done.” 

Next thing I'm turned over and she's in between my legs and Oh. My. God. Her lips, so soft, her mouth so.... hot. She's tonguing the side of my clit, with her mouth wrapped around it, suckling it so softly and I arch so high off the bed, I think I'm about to hit the ceiling. Her fingers enter me, curl and still, I can only feel her fingertip gently adding pressure, almost circling and again, I cry out, my body convulsing, squeezing her fingers, my nails digging into her scalp. When my insides relax a bit she recovers her fingers and trails herself up my body, kissing and touching, her removing her clothes along the way. She hovers over my breasts, squeezing, laving first one then the other. 

She makes her way up to my lips and kisses me as if I'm the air she needs to breathe. I gasp as she pulls away and bites and nibbles along my neck, constantly moving to my ear, moaning, sighing, biting the lobe.

Her hand snakes its way back downward, moving between my legs. “I don't think I can.” I rasp out. 

She smiles and kisses me, working her way back to my ear, whispering, “Let me worry about that.” Her finger eases inside me, while her thumb moves up to the side of my clit. She starts rocking her hand against me and I've never had this done before and I can't help but think, 'what is she doing?' and then, oh my God. My body starts quickening, lightning starts coiling between my legs and my body starts writhing, arching off the bed, my insides clamping down rhythmically. She continues rocking her hand, slowly and I come over and over until I fall back against the mattress, spent. 

It takes a bit before my body releases her fingers and that's never happened before either. But I have to say, she took being stuck in stride. I mean where could she go, well unless she carried me around like a bowling ball, she was here until my body decided to let her go. 

I could only pant and close my eyes, because well, my vision was blurry. I had a vague recollection of everything that had occurred between us and a slight memory of her shirt going off throughout our love making, 'Cookie, me want cookie', and my personal favorite, 'mmmmm cookie.' 

It was kind of her turn now and I still couldn't move. She took that in stride as well. She smiled, big and broad, those gorgeous dimples lighting up her face. She rolled over onto her back and pulled me with her, her arms wrapping around my back. I snuggled in, relaxed, satiated and dozed off.

I woke up early, hearing the sounds of Faith in the shower. 

“Don't just lay there. Get up. You can't let her leave.” I sat up and stared at Cordy. “Come on, She's the real deal.” I stared at her, dumbstruck. She arched her brow. “She's the love of your life and will be your biggest regret if you don't seal the deal.” 

I was a bit sluggish and Cordy wasn't having any of it. “As Beyonce said, if you like it you better put a ring on it but you better do it quick.”

“What can I do?” I asked.

“Oh, for Fucks sake, She turns in to the love of your friggin life. Hurry, get her passport and get rid of it. Go! Now! And tell Faith, she's overthinking the puppet dream, way off base there, let it go.” 

I stalled, arching a brow at her. She scoffed. “I was bored. I was just messing with her.” She rolled her eyes. I laughed at the revelation. Cor rolled her eyes, annoyed. “For Gods sake go!” 

I scrambled out of bed, pulled on my pajamas and went to her room, ransacked her bag and took her passport. Running back into my bedroom, I shoved it underneath the mattress and jumped back in bed just before she exited the bathroom, her entrance almost catching Cor as she winked and faded away. 

“Hey.” She smiled at me. “You talking to someone?” 

“Hey.” I nodded no and smiled back, getting up. “I'll just be a minute.” I stated as I went into the bathroom to wash up quickly and brush my teeth.

I must've taken longer than I thought because when I came out of the bathroom, my bedroom was empty. I ran downstairs, stopping abruptly as I ran into the wide eyes of Kennedy and Willow. Kennedy smiled big at me and Wills face burned bright red and she looked down into her coffee. 

Faith, took a drink out of her cup, picked up one of the cookies piled high on the plate before her and took a big bite. “Mmmm cookie.” She growled.

Kennedy and Willow burst out laughing and my face went nuclear. “What?” She asked as she looked at everyone.

After the blushing and the giggles went round a few times, Willow spoke up. “So Faith, what time's your flight?” 

I don't know, good thing I got an open end ticket... cause I can't find my passport anywhere.” She shrugged. “I guess maybe I lost it at customs.” 

“What you gonna do?” I asked, innocently.

She blew out a breath, “Call customs, order a new one.” She looked at me, pointedly. 

I smiled at her. “Well, you can stay here til you get it sorted out.” I walked over to her, leaned in and kissed her slowly. I felt her smile against my lips. “I'm glad you're not leaving so soon.” She arched a brow, looking at me, waiting. I smiled. “Well, we should probably talk. I mean, I...” I blushed and looked at my feet, steeling myself before looking back at her. “I want you to stay.” 

Faith was quiet, eerily silent. I knew it was all up to me. “I don't think we're finished, not by a long shot.” 

A look of surprise covered Faith's face and I smiled at her.

I picked up the plate of cookies off the counter top, walked to the doorway and looked back at Faith, ignoring the looks of Ken and Will.

“Well?” I asked, looking at Faith.

“Well what?” she smiled at me.

“Get up there woman.” I ground out, slapping her on the butt as she passed me, laughing, dodging my hand as I went to give her another love tap. 

I smiled big. “I'm not the only cookie in the house.” She smiled back at me, leaned down to my lips and gave me the lightest kiss.

We pulled back, breaking the kiss, our lips making a slight noise as they pulled apart.

She eyed the plate of cookies in my hand. “Mmmmm cookie.” She stated as she grabbed a cookie and bit into it. 

I smiled big, looking her up and down. “Yes indeed.” I nodded in agreement, repeating myself. “Yes, indeed.”


End file.
